vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK Harvest Moon Quest 2012
Description Over the centuries, full moons have long held significance in people's lives. The moon becoming full was a way to track the months and seasons. In addition, full moons were named and the name applied to the whole month that the moon could be seen. Since the lunar cycle varies from the solar calendar, the phases of the moon vary and the time a named moon is visible differs from year to year. The moon appearing closest to Autumnal Equinox is named the Harvest moon. On today's quest, let's peer into the history of the Harvest moon! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Harvest Moon Table Clock! Prizes Questions 1. The full Harvest Moon usually appears in the month of September. Due to the variance between the actual lunar phases and the calendar, it can appear as late as October. Each moon in a season has a unique name. Usually every calendar season, there are three full moons, however, about once every three years there is an extra full moon, or four moons in a season. What is the name given to this extra moon? *Blue moon *Strawberry moon *Pink moon *Wolf moon 2. The Harvest moon occurs at the time of year considered to be the peak of the harvest season. Because the Harvest Moon rises after sunset, it enables farmers to have extra light and work longer hours to harvest their crops. The Harvest moon and the following moon, the Hunter's moon, were important to both farmers and hunters so that they had extra time after sunset to prepare for the long winter ahead. Go to the First Outback in Australia, and say: "Shine on harvest moon!" 3. For most of the year, the moon rises approximately 50 minutes later than the previous day. As the Autumnal equinox and thus the Harvest moon approaches, the moon rise times shorten and the difference in rise times drops to about 25 to 30 minutes. For more northern latitudes, the difference drops to only 10 to 15 minutes. Over the course of its elliptical orbit, how much of the moon are we actually able to see from our earthly view point? *59% *Exactly half *45% *63% 4. For several nights around the Harvest and Hunter moons, there is no extended period of darkness after the sunset and before the moonrise. Just after sunset, before the sun's light completely fades, the moon rises and lights up the night brightly. Go to the Waterfall in Australia, and say: "It is a bright moon lit night!" 5. About once a year, the moon becomes full within a few hours of perigee. The perigee is when the moon comes closest to the earth in its orbit. Astronomers call it the perigee-syzygy, but what is a more common but colloquial term for this astral phenomenon? *Incredimoon *Best moon *The end of the world *Supermoon 6. The Harvest moon may look larger and more colorful than moons at other times because of the seasonal tilt of the earth. At this season of year, the moon is low in the sky and must be viewed through more atmosphere than when it is higher. The atmosphere affects the moon's color by scattering the blue colors and allowing the reds to come through in a straighter path, giving the moon a reddish cast. The human eye also interprets a low hanging moon to be bigger than one higher up. Go to the Space Corridor in Space Age, and say: "Once in a blue moon!" 7. In more northerly areas, the Harvest Moon occurs usually after the first frost of the season. The Harvest Moon was considered to have what distinction in Norse mythology? *The luckiest moon *The most powerful moon *The most dangerous moon *The most festive moon 8. The Harvest Moon occurs for the Celtic calendar, as the last full moon before the Celtic New Year. This moon has traditionally been a time of celebration following the harvest. Their name for this moon was the "Singing Moon." Go to the Medieval Blacksmith's, and say: "Is it a full moon tonight?" 9. Astronomers and bird watchers share some common ground when it comes to the Harvest and Hunter's Moons. In North America, many birds head south for the winterm, and in some cases will fly all the way to South America. These seasonal migration routes can often cover as much as 3,000 miles. Why is this migration of interest to both ornithologists and astronomers? *Ornithologists used telescopes trained at these moons to spot birds *Birds are believed to use the stars as a guide *Most songbirds migrate at night *All of the above 10. Prior to the development of radar, ornithologists would point small telescopes at the Harvest and Hunter's Moons at night. This enabled them to count birds flying by in silhouette. This practice led to the discovery that birds travel across the Gulf of Mexico for hundreds of miles nonstop. Go to the Fireworks Lobby in Victorian Age and say: "Moon struck!" 11. Press continue to finish the quest! Answers 1. Blue moon 2. Go to the First Outback in Australia, and say: "Shine on harvest moon!" 3. 59% 4. Go to the Waterfall in Australia, and say: "It is a bright moon lit night!" 5. Supermoon 6. Go to the Space Corridor in Space Age, and say: "Once in a blue moon!" 7. The most powerful moon 8. Go to the Blacksmith's, and say: "Is it a full moon tonight?" 9. All of the above 10. Go to the Fireworks Lobby in Victorian Age and say: "Moon struck!" 11. Press continue to finish the quest! Category:Quests